


Always Right

by Shipet100



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipet100/pseuds/Shipet100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer got to learn that roxas is always right. Oneshot HayxSef</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Right

**Buuur burr burrrrrr. **

"Nnn," Hayner groaned, reaching under his pillows for his phone that was still vibrating. "Hello?" He mumbled groggily when he finally flipped it open.

"Did I wake you?" Roxas' voice drifted over the line, humor shining bright.

"Yeah, what's up?" Hayner propped himself up with his elbows and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're late." Roxas said and you could hear the smile in the words before he hung up.

Puzzled, Hayner shut the phone and looked at the clock sitting on his computer desk. The red digits read 9:58.

"Oh shit!" He tried to jump out of bed but his foot was wrapped around the blankets and he was sent tumbling to the floor, landing on his face. "Damnit, fuck shit son of bitch!" he yelled, throwing the sheets off him. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" He grabbed the closest pair of pants, shoved his phone and keys into them and threw on a shirt. "It's almost over!" He swore, shoving his feet into his boots and grabbing a hat to cover his un-spiked hair. Hayner slammed the door to his apartment shut, practically launching himself through it.

He quickly ran down the hallway, threw open the door to the stairs and sprinted down them.

Correction: he ran half, and _fell_ the other.

When gravity stopped sending him tumbling down the staircase, he pushed the door to his complex open and threw his skateboard to the ground.

Only to realize his skateboard was still in his apartment.

"Damn, damn, damn!" He chanted as he raced down the street towards the Sandlot. Why today of all days did he have to be late? Speeding into the Sandlot he found people taking spots at the sides as the announcer called out "We will begin shortly, thank you for being so patient." And stepped off the small stage, while Hayner just stared in shock. He'd thought he was _late_, not early!

Shaking the thoughts away, he wandered over to the bench where a blue-eyed bully sat with his head back, eyes closed, tapping his foot to a beat only he heard. The camo-clad boy plunked down onto the bench beside him, watching as a smirk passed over the older blonde's face.

"Guess I owe Blondie 10 bucks." He said, not opening his eyes as he tossed an arm over the brown-eyed teen's shoulders.

Hayner raised an eyebrow at the remark "And why is that?"

"Because I lost a bet."

"On?" Hayner prompted.

Seifer opened his eyes and looked at the younger sideways. "On whether you'd be late or not."

The camo-clad boy felt his rage flare at the words and, wanting to avoid a fight just before a struggle match, moved to get up but was stopped by Seifer's hand pulling his arm back. "Hey," he said, "What's up?"

"What's up?" Hayner ground out. "You bet against me! I'd expect this from Roxas and Pence, but not you! I should have known better." He tried to pull his arm back only to have the elder pull hard and force the brown-eyed boy into his lap.

"I bet against you, because that's what I was hoping for." Hayner turned his face away. Of all the days when he _couldn't_ hit the bastard!

"Well I'm _so sorry _I ruined your bet!" Hayner spat.

Seifer only chuckled. "What the fuck is so funny?" The older boy nuzzled the other's hair.

"You," he said softly, "And the fact I have to spell it out for you." He leaned down an inch or so until he was next to the other's ear. "I was hoping you wouldn't come because now I'm going to be distracted by that body of yours. Someone else might actually get a hit in." His fingers played with the end of the younger's shirt, causing Hayner to blush bright red.

"O-oh." He said, feeling a bit stupid. Hayner slid out of Seifer's lap as he stood.

"So," the beanie wearing boy said, taking Hayner's hat and twirling a strand of hair around his fingers. "You're gonna sit right here till I finish wiping the floor with these punks, then I'm taking you home where I will screw you into the mattress." He picked his bat up and walked towards the stage.

Hayner smiled a little; his boyfriend was _such_ an ass.

Two blocks away a smaller blond sat on a window, twirling his cell in his hand. "So," His red-haired lover came up and wrapped his arms around him. "Was sneaking into his room at 2 am to reset his clock really worth ten bucks?" Axel asked.

Roxas just turned slightly with a smile. "No, but I had a point to make."

"And what would that be?" Axel kissed his neck.

"That I'm always right."


End file.
